


Brain Dead

by thatshot



Series: yuta's doll [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Cock Warming, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Break, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshot/pseuds/thatshot
Summary: Yuta's cock makes Sicheng brain dead





	Brain Dead

Prim, proper, put together Sicheng is none of that when he's alone with Yuta. 

It's utter role reversal: Yuta's eagerness to please becomes simple disinterest, and Sicheng becomes the desperate, pathetic little fuck everyone sees Taeil and Yuta and all the others who are whipped for the innocent-eyed Chinese boy as. 

Yuta locked the door to their hotel room, one he booked after Sicheng pleaded him to come visit in China during wayv promotions, on the phone with Yuta sobbing because the toy he had shoved up his ass felt nothing like the real thing. So, Yuta had obliged, telling Sicheng it was only because he was his favorite little doll. 

With a contented sigh Yuta flopped onto the bed, leaning his back against the pillows and scrolling through his phone. Sicheng had immediately crawled after him, resting his head between Yuta's thighs, looking up at the Japanese man with wide eyes. Not looking up from twitter, Yuta grunted, giving Sicheng permission to touch as he pleased. He made quick work of pushing the sweats off of Yuta's hips and pulling his cock out, stroking and licking with a dopey little smile on his face. 

Other than the twitch of his length Yuta had no reaction to Sicheng's cock warming, the boy sucking lightly and bobbing his head slowly. He released a contented sigh as he felt it grow in his mouth, precum leaking onto his tongue. He swallowed it; it was a well kept secret of his that Yuta had the tastiest cum. 

This continued for ten minutes before Sicheng began to whimper, Yuta's usual inattentiveness starting to hurt his feelings. Yuta rolled his eyes and sighed, locking his phone and resting it face down on the bedside table. 

"Does baby want the rest of my cock?" Yuta asked in a fake baby voice, making fun of Sicheng. But Sicheng didn't pick up on it, just nodding with Yuta's cock lodged in his mouth, his cherry lips stretched wide. "I'll give it to you then," he answered, his voice a shade deeper than before. Gripping Sicheng's brown hair tight, he forced Sicheng's mouth and throat all the way down his length, the boy gagging on it briefly before controlling himself. He looked up at Yuta guiltily, shameful that his gag reflex had returned after they'd spent so much time making it go away during 127 promotions, but Yuta cupped his cheek gently. 

"Just be good for me, alright? I'll fuck the gag reflex out of you again," he mumbled as he brutally thrusted into Sicheng's warm, tight throat, the boy choking on his own spit. Tears pooled in his eyes and it seemed to make Yuta smile, jerking Sicheng's head to a different angle and fucking his throat harder. Yuta's balls slapped against Sicheng's chin and he smiled as much as he could with a dick in his mouth. Yuta grunted, and it felt like he was going to pull Sicheng's hair out. 

Suddenly, Yuta lifted Sicheng all the way off his cock, practically throwing his head away. Sicheng collapsed onto the bed and panted heavily, his chest heaving as he took in labored gasps for breath. Quickly, though, Sicheng sat up and whimpered, sniffling as he crawled back over to Yuta. He must not have pleased him enough; why didn't he cum in his mouth?

Yuta glared at him and squeezed his chin just a little too hard, forcing Sicheng took look him in the eyes. His eyes were so damp from the throat fucking and his own disappointment with himself, but Yuta did not give him any pity. 

"Don't be like this. You'd be so mad if I didn't cum in your ass."

Immediately, Sicheng's mood perked up. "Hyung's gonna cum in my ass?"  He asked gleefully, a blank-eyed smile on his face. 

"Mmh-hmm. You'll be extra tight too since I haven't fucked you in a while." 

Sicheng giggled excitedly as Yuta took his mouth, pressing his thumb harshly against Sicheng's adams apple. This was how Sicheng knew everything was all worth it, this was how Sicheng knew that this Yuta was the same Yuta that they showed to the public; Yuta had many lovers before Sicheng, but he had never indulged them with kisses. 

Yuta's perfect hands moved down to play with Sicheng's cheeks, kneading them in his hands and spreading them apart. Sicheng let Yuta do whatever he wanted, he let Yuta take. Sicheng, after all, belonged to him in every respect. 

Sicheng watched as Yuta pulled away, hot breaths fanning on his face as Yuta scanned his body up and down. "Finger yourself for me, slut." Sicheng grinned widely as Yuta leaned back against the headboard of the bed, waiting for Sicheng to do as he had asked. 

Sicheng turned around so his ass was facing Yuta, getting onto his hands and knees before letting his head fall onto the sheets. He turned his head around to look at Yuta; he was resting his face on his hands.

"I douched today since I knew you were coming. I'm all clean," Sicheng spoke proudly. 

"Shut up," Yuta answered, and without question Sicheng immediately fell silent. But he still watched Yuta, waiting for lube, and Yuta scooted closer to him and spread his cheeks. "Hmm, it is pretty today," the japanese man spoke. He pressed his thumb against the pucker and Sicheng whimpered. 

"L-lube?" Sicheng stuttered. Yuta simply spit onto the hole. 

"There you go," he answered, returning to rest his back on the pillows. Sicheng smiled gratefully, reaching his fingers around to press inside of himself. He simply grimaced as the first digit slipped into him. Since they had been in different countries it was a while since Yuta had used Sicheng, but he kept himself from getting too tighr with his favorite toys. Anyways, Sicheng never had too much of a problem with taking cock, his ass always seemed to suck it up into him. He dragged it along his walls with ease and Sicheng pressed his face into the bedding, his breath rate climbing. He smiled when he heard the noise of Yuta beginning to stroke his own length; he was doing a good job. 

"More," Yuta insisted, and Sicheng added in another two fingers at once. It was too wide and the spit was not nearly enough lubricant but Sicheng took it, muffling his whimpers of pain into the mattress, not wanting to bore Yuta with his stupid little complaints. But still, already, Yuta was bored. 

He lifted himself off of the bed and kneeled behind Sicheng. "Out," he ordered, and Sicheng pulled his fingers out of his hole. He grabbed both of Sicheng's wrists and held them at the small of his back, the bottom physically trembling with excitement. With his free hand, he lined up his own length with Sicheng's hole, and slid inside in one smooth motion. 

Sicheng choked on his own cry of pain; with Yuta's size the spit now felt like nothing, practically rammed raw as tears again welled up in his eyes. He sniffled, burying his face in the sheets. He had to be a good boy for hyung and take it; he had to. 

Yuta paused for a moment, affectionately ruffling his hair with a disinterested gaze before pulling out and thrusting back in. Sicheng's throat went dry and his mouth fell open, his whole body moving with Yuta. The drag hurt so bad but it felt so damn good, being stretched out in exactly the way he deserved. Yuta repeated the motion, a groan faling from Sicheng's lips, and Yuta smiled. 

"So tight, aren't you," Yuta mumbled. 

"Is it good hyung? Is it good?" 

"Stop thinking. Focus on my cock." 

Sicheng did his best to nod despite the craned position of his neck, and Yuta just continued to fuck inside harder, and harder, and harder. 

Even though the burn from his rim was just growing stronger Sicheng began to stop noticing or caring, loving anything Yuta gave him, including this pain. He smiled without too much feeling, just happy to be of use. 

"Look Sichengie, you're getting a little leaky, aren't you," Yuta cooed condescendingly. He flicked Sicheng's hard length, precum leaving droplets along the bedsheets. 

"Eh--mmh," Sicheng answered, shuddering at the feeling of his cock finally receiving some attention. 

"It's just a little baby dick, isn't it. It's a good thing your hole is so nice," Yuta teased; Sicheng already knew it was quite small. "Aren't you glad you can experience what a real dick is like?" Sicheng smiled and nodded back at him dazedly. 

"Stupid bitch," Yuta mumbled under his breath and picked up the pace. Sicheng groaned slowly as his body was opened, his wrists turning sore from where Yuta gripped, losing control of his senses as he lost himself to the feeling of feeling. Yuta hoisted himself up higher, Sicheng's flexible body moving to fit whatever shape Yuta wanted him to be in. He pressed Sicheng's head into the mattress and resumed his utterly brutal pace. 

Sicheng muttered unintelligible gibberish, his body burning with pain and pleasure as he was taken, and taken, and taken, beyond what he thought he had left in him. His mouth parted open to breath, drool beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth, leaving a wet spot in the sheets. 

Suddenly, Yuta wrapped an arm around Sicheng's shoulders and lifted him up, so Yuta's chest was flush against Sicheng's back. Sicheng panted harshly and Yuta still brutally fucked him, Sicheng's cock red and standing attention before them. But Yuta ignored it easily, fingers caressing every inch of Sicheng's face. 

"Drooling all over the fucking bed? That's a new low, Sichengie." Sicheng could only moan back, his mind was utterly blank by that point. "Just a little brain dead slut. My little brain dead slut." Sicheng didn't answer, he couldn't, and using the arm that held Sicheng up, Yuta slipped two of his fingers into Sicheng's wet, open mouth. Glassy eyed Sicheng sucked on them for dear life, worshipping the digits like he had worshipped Yuta's cock earlier, like he worshipped everything about Yuta. Yuta began to drag them against Sicheng's soft tongue and Sicheng still lapped at them gleefully, his lips wet and swollen. 

Yuta pushed his fingers down into Sicheng's throat and chuckled when the boy gagged, still keeping them in Sicheng's mouth. He repeated the motion, happy to watch Sicheng gag over and over while still impaled on him, trembling with the weight of so much sensation. Well, Yuta thought, maybe he should lighten the load a bit. Give Sicheng one less thing to get worked up over. 

Suddenly, Yuta's free hand reached up and pinched Sicheng's nose shut. He was deprived of air and he began to choke on Yuta's fingers, feeling the air leave his lungs. Yuta watched with a slight smile on his face, still using Sicheng's fluttering ass. Sicheng gagged and groaned as much as those fingers would allow and drool leaked from both sides of his mouth, his body shaking rapidly, there was no air left, everything was so utterly blank, and sparkles were coming up in his vision, and finally, Yuta let him go. 

Yuta released Sicheng completely from his hold and let him fall back onto the bed, his face slamming into the sheets. Immediately after being freed he came, untouched, the white liquid dribbling onto the mattress. Sicheng coughed, spluttered, and gurgled, Yuta's cock still lodged inside him, fucking his insides entirely open. Sicheng couldn't stop groaning, he was so utterly spent and overstimulated and Yuta was rubbing his walls so damn harshly. His arms rested pathetically by his sides, his body splayed, he was Yuta's doll. 

With a last grunt Yuta finally came into Sicheng, letting himself ride out every inch of his orgasm. Slowly, he pulled out, his cum leaking from Sicheng's ass at a slow, perfect pace. Yuta watched it with a hum, stuffed a bit back into his hole, and got off of Sicheng's red, lanky, sheened body. 

After wiping off his dick on a tissue, Yuta walked around the bed to Sicheng's head. He brushed the hair off Sicheng's face and took in his expression. 

He was still awake, his eyes glassy and decidedly empty. Tears streaked down his soft little cheeks, lips red and coated in spit. The drool pile next to Sicheng's bed had only grown bigger, more slowly seeping from the corner of his mouth. And, he was wearing the happiest, brightest, dumbest little smile. 

"Pretty," Yuta mumbled, looking down at Sicheng with an affectionate smile before walking back to his bag to grab a cigarette. 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i luv yuta sm and i know he's not actually this much of an asshole. hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
